Another Side of Me
by icy.hearted.fallen.angel
Summary: She's going to live in a new place.. To be a normal teenager.. Is falling in love normal for teenagers?.. Find that out and Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**»DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara.«**

**»Another Side of Me «**

**»Chapter I: New Life, New Place«**

**»Lyss«**

* * *

Flashes of camera, screams, autographs, I am already tired of them all. I am always practicing and practicing! Always entertaining my fans! I'm tired, really tired, when could I be free from issues and interviews? I want to have a rest. I love to sing and dance, but not this much. When I got home, I almost cried in pain. My feet are always hurting, my eyes too. I just wanted to go away from this place. I wanted to go to school, I want to have my own dreams, and I want to be a normal girl…

I am standing in front of this crowd, the spotlight focused on me, microphone on my hand, and my music is about to end. "Oyasumi nasai!" I bowed to the people, they screamed and clapped their hands, they were delighted, but not me. I flashed them a fake smile, like I always do. I need to go out this stage, I want to. I walked to the backstage, not talking to anyone. I can hear my manager saying thank you for me. All I have in my mind is I wanted to go home.

"Isn't the concert great, Utau?" Yukari, my manager asked me. I sat in front of the mirror, I looked at myself, and I'm exhausted. I put my head down on the table, I sighed.

"What's wrong, Utau?" she asked again, now, her voice fierce. I think she's annoyed by my "not answering attitude".

"Nothing." I said flatly. My stomach growled, I'm hungry. "Can I get water? Or maybe some dinner?" I asked her.

"But Utau, you still have an interview, gomen."

"I can't go to that stupid interview without eating, or even water! Please?" I heard the door opened. I hope it's a waterman, please, let him be.

"Excuse me? Hoshina-san?" It wasn't any waterman, it's Nikaidou, my production assistant.

"She's not feeling very well," my manager said, thank goodness she gave up. She gave up from convincing me to do what she wants. My manager went out and talked to Mr. Nikaidou.

I stood and looked around, oh, there's a bottle of water! I grabbed it and drank it, quickly. I felt my throat smoothen, I felt relieved. I saw my bag and opened it; I want to call my otosan. I grabbed my phone and dialed my dad's number. _Ring…ring…ring…_

"Hello?"

"Konbanwa, can I talk to my dad?"

"Hoshina-san? Gomen, he's not here. He went home, I think."

"Oh, well then, thanks." I hung up. I sighed. I'm really starving. I went out my dressing room and looked around to find somebody, to help me. There was Ikuto, my brother.

"Ikuto!" I called. He turned to look at me then he walked towards me.

"Ikuto! Help me! Get me something to eat!"

"I can't, gomen. Ask Sanjo-san." Then he walked away. Baka! Doesn't he even care for me? Ah! I went back to my chair and sighed. I don't know why everyone is like this to me, I wish it could change. Please…

* * *

The Limousine stopped in front of our house. I walked out with a smile on my face, now this is all I want, to be home, to eat, and to sleep. I looked at our house, it's quite big, though compare to other houses. I walked into the door and I'm officially at home! I run to the living room hoping to find my father. Well it's already close to midnight, but I'm still hoping he's there. But no, he wasn't there. I sighed. I know Ikuto went home first while I'm in the press conference. I felt my body became heavier, I wanted to sleep. Thank goodness I have already eaten ramen before I go home. It was the best ramen I have ever tasted. I went upstairs, to the 2nd floor. 2nd floor is mine, all mine. My bathroom is there, my working area is there, my dance studio is there, and my bedroom is there. I went straightly to my room and jumped on my bed, I missed it so much. Before the concert, I had slept on hotels, I can't sleep very well. I'm just so tired…

* * *

I forgot to change my clothes last night, I forgot to erase my make up, and now all I wanted to do is to have a hot shower. I walked inside my bathroom; I put my clothes off and opened the shower. It took me 30 minutes inside the shower place. I wore my bathrobe and went to my dressing room. My dressing room is just as big as my room, well, I got a lot of clothes! Maybe eight or nine cabinets? I also got five cabinets of all shoes collection and two cabinets of an all bags collection. I love this place; it's like a boutique in Beverly hills. I put on some random clothes and went out. I headed first to my dad's bedroom, somewhere in the first floor. I knocked, but no one answered.

"Dad?" I asked. I opened the door, the bed was already fixed, he's gone for work. I sighed. I went to the dining room. The table was a huge circle on the center, breakfast is ready. But there is only one plate left, mine. I sighed. I sat and ate my breakfast. I don't know where my mother could be, she's always out of town, she's a theatre director. She has already directed one of Shakespears' plays remake. I am proud of her. That's why I'm more close to my father, who goes home regularly, but he never had a bonding time with me.

"Utau!" somebody called. I felt delight on my face. I run to the front door.

"Mom!" I hugged her tightly, I missed her so much.

"Oh, sweety. I bought you something!"

"Really? That's so sweet of you! But, you going back home is already something I wanted." I said, she giggled and walked to the dining room. There, she gave me a paper bag. Black and red. My favorite combination. I opened it, there wasn't anything inside it but an envelop.

"An envelop, mom?" I asked. I'm puzzled.

"Yes! Look what's inside it." I opened the envelop. It was some plane tickets.

"What are these for?" I asked; it's very bizarre. It's something unusual. Out of town?

"We're going to your grandmother." She said after sipping water.

"To Tennessee?" I asked. Tennessee is far, far away from Los Angeles! I have gone there once. When I was five? I smirked.

"Why, don't you want to see you Nana Haruko?" my mother hugged me again. I wanted to cry, but for what reason? Nothing. Nana Haruko's house isn't big! It's just a half of our house. Or even one fourth! My father's family isn't rich nor poor, my mother's family too. In our family tree, the Hoshina-Tsukiyomi family is the only rich family. And that's because of me!

"With dad?" she nodded. I sighed. Okay, just with dad, it's fine with me.

"When?"

"Anytime. But not this week, your father,"

"How about next weekend?" my face was delighted. That weekend would be great! The best!

"Uh, all right! Next weekend!"

"Wuhoo! We're going to Tennessee with my family!" I sang the words. I love the feeling! Then I paused, "How long?" I asked. Yeah, it has to be looooong…. I want to go away for some time!

"I don't know."

"Make it a month!" I hugged my mother again. I love it! A family bonding and reunion! Wee!

* * *

My father came home at seven. I told him everything while were having a dinner. Ikuto can't complain. I'm favored!

"Dad, a month, all right?" I said happily. I finished my dinner quickly, so that I could talk about the trip all through out the dinner time.

"Utau, Ikuto, is it all right if we could stay there for a year?" Dad asked us. My gosh! A year! That's too long! No! I still have a lot of concerts to do! Well, I will miss it so much!

"But dad," I said protesting.

"Your father and I have already decided. We had already cancelled everything for the next months. Is it all right?"

"But mom? A year is like moving already!" I said, almost shouting. I can't leave California that long! What about my career? What about my friends?

"Yes, that's the point…" my father said flatly. Oh my gosh! We're moving to Tennessee? No!

"But why?"

"Your father got a better job there. An easier one, but more pay-" what? My father is already a head manager of an electronic company! And I earn a lot!

"Ikuto?!" I looked at my brother. It's like he wasn't even listening.

"What?" He asked with a low voice. "Excuse me, I'm going to bed. Whatever you decide I'm on it…" he waved. Ah! What kind of a brother is he?

"Utau, honey, please come down,"

"I can't!" I'm really disappointed. I stomped my feet all the way to my room. Ah! I wanted to scream! I want to explode! I don't want to move to a rural place like Tennessee! I want street lights, shops and malls! No! I jumped to my bed and screamed while my pillow is on my mouth. Ah!!!

* * *

The airport was full of people. It wasn't even Christmas! Why are there a lot of people? I sighed. I'm wearing a huge eyes glasses and my hair is on a ponytail, which is not my style. I'm used to wear it in a pigtail, it's for disguise. I showed my passport and went inside the waiting area. My dad and mom was so weird. They are wearing some country style outfits, it's a no, no for me! I'm wearing a short shorts, and an off white shirt. It's big, it looks like a sack. But it's still wearable. We sat on the waiting area, and of course, waited.

"Dad, why didn't we just use my own plane? Why are we taking the local airline?" I asked pouting. My dad laughed.

"It's affordable!" my father said. I don't know if he's joking or not. Ah! Why is he always like that? What is a private plane for?

"But I have my plane there, it's always available!"

"But it's yours, not ours." I felt my blood went to my head. Ah! I stomped my foot and sat angrily. _Ding…dong…flight no. 127, to Tennessee, is leaving at 11am sharp. Thank you. Ding…dong…_

"It's time," my mother said. We went to a narrow tunnel, then inside a small plane. To my surprise, from all the people in the airport, only my family is going to Tennessee? It's like we own the plane! I sat to my respected seat. The plane looks like brittle. Like one strong blow of the wind, we are absolutely going to crash!

"Is it really safe?" I asked Ikuto. But he's already asleep. Urgh! Whatever!

"Put on your seatbelts!" the pilot said. What? The pilot is saying those words? What?!

"Ah! Hotori!" my father said. Oh, it was Uncle Shokino Hotori, my father's best friend forever. I didn't know he was a pilot.

"Shaitou! Kahoto! Ah! Nice to see you again!" they hugged each other and tapped each others back. They were talking like they are such teenagers!

"What's up, dude?"

"Fine as always! How's your little boy Tadase? I s he already bigger than me?" they all laughed. Oh! Tadase, I have heard of him. I think he's the yellow haired boy with that magenta eyes. He's so cute, but is he still now? I can still remember myself and him playing toys on my grandma's room. I really love that moments.

_*Flashback*_

"_Look! I have a doll! You can dress it up!" I said showing Tadase, who was three, and I'm five. He was holding a comb for my Barbie._

"_It's beauwiful! But, I'm a boy!"_

"_But I don't have a robot!" I was about to cry, but, Tadase stood and combed his hair._

"_But I could pretend I'm a girl!" then we laughed._

_*End of Flashback*_

I laughed at myself. Did he continue pretending? I hope not. I giggled and looked at Uncle Shokino. He was staring at me.

"Oh! Our superstar! Utau, am I right?" I nodded at him. I hugged him. Well, he is big. My arms fill his tummy! "Ikuto! My boy!" Ikuto stumbled down and was annoyed. He was awoken from his sleep. Then Uncle Shokino went to the pilot's seat and we sat on our respective seats. Well this going to be a scary and long trip.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**»DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara.«**

**»Another Side of Me «**

**»Chapter II: Meeting a Star«**

**»Lyss«**

* * *

The plane landed on the Tennessee airport. Well, it's so small! That's why there are only small planes available. I went down the narrow stairs and landed on a sandy plain.

"My flip flops!" Oh! My flip flops! It became sandy! I tried to wipe it but a boy blocked my view.

"You should've worn stilettos." Yeah, he's right. I looked up. It was Tadase. I said 'Hi!'. He was incredibly taller than me now! He'd grown so tall. I wonder how old is he? But all I know is that I'm two years older. We went to the parking lot where an old Chevy was parked. I looked around trying to find something more appropriate for me. But, there's none.

"We're riding a Chevy?" I asked Tadase. He nodded. Oh! What's happening? I have never ridden a truck! Everyone was already in the truck. My parents are inside the car. Uncle Shokino was driving. Ikuto and Tadase were at the back. Ah! Where will I seat? I peeked through the window.

"Where would I seat?"

"At the back, there's a lot of space." My dad said.

"I can't,"

"Why not?" Now this is worse! Me, riding at the back? No! But because of my stubbornness, I opened the front seat and sat there. I don't mind if it was forbidden or not, but for me, it's the only place that I could seat!

"Shokino, is it all right?"

"Of course! It's fine with me!" We drove out the 'airport' and went to the main road. It was really dusty! It's like, there's a fog of dust blocking our way! Thank goodness I have worn my sunglasses, eye protection! I looked at the side, hoping to find some buildings, but nothing. Everything's a plain. All green! Grasses, animals, fences, urgh! Do they really call this a state? We drove further, and that's more like it! There is some old fashion buildings aligned on the side. It's very western! I hoped to find some shopping malls, but nothing! All I can see is meat shops, hardware stores, and everything that's not what I like! It's boring here! It is going to be. Then we drove into a road just like before, and at the end of it, there's a small white house waiting for us. Beside it, is some kind of a farmhouse? There are chickens all around, hope they don't pinch me! The truck stopped and I heard Ikuto and Tadase jumped off the back. They carried the luggage in front of the house. I jumped off the truck and removed my sunglasses. I looked at the house; an old woman came out of the front door. She's not that old, maybe at her late fifties?

"Kahoto! My son! Shaitou! Welcome back! Welcome!" my mother hugged her and as well as my dad. I saw Ikuto went inside the house without even greeting grandma Haruko.

"Utau? Is that already you? Our star!" She said with delight. I folded my arms across my chest and nodded. She hugged me. I felt delighted. 'Cause I missed her so much. Then she let go, I smiled at her.

"Can I go in?" I asked softly. She nodded. I walked towards the door stomping my feet. But before I could totally disappear from my grandma's sight, she shouted, 'Your room is still there!' The sound of 'Your room is still there' bothered me. My room? Did I ever have a room in this house? I ran up the stairs and opened every room I could see. I opened a dull old smelled room, an orange room, which I think was the smallest, a blue room, with a double deck bed, and a light red colored room. I felt the room attracted me. My favorite color! I went inside it, there was a small bed which I think was fluffy, and on the walls, where pictures of, me. I felt tears fell down my eyes, then to my cheeks. I wiped it immediately. There was some kind of an outfit that was like a cowboy costume. Well, since I'm in a 'country styled state' it's a normal outfit for them. Well, there's nothing wrong in trying it on right? I tried it on, to my surprise, perfect fit, perfect length, and perfect color. Cool! I didn't know it fits me, it looks good in me. How cool was that? Very cool! The door opened behind me, I don't know who that is. But I'm sure it's no one I know.

"U-ta-u? Utau?" it was kid. A little girl, and oh! She looks like me! I want to get near her! She's so adorable! But before I could make my first step, she slammed the door and ran away! I was taken aback. Why? Is there something wrong with me? Or, what's wrong with her??? I went out the room and looked around. She wasn't there. My gosh! Is she a, ghost???

* * *

"Utau! Hey! Come here! Want to eat?" Uncle Shokino offered. They are eating snacks outside the house. I noticed Tadase was behind him, playing with a kid. Oh! It was that kid! I smiled and went near them.

"Hello there." I said leaning towards the kid. She resembles me. A lot. She immediately hid behind Tadase, frightened.

"Gomen, she's a huge fan of yours." Tadase smiled. I smiled back. That's why. She's shy.

"Oh! How sweet! Come on, why don't you give Utau a hug?" I said walking towards the girl, I noticed she was blushing. How cute! She went near me and smiled. She was wearing her hair up into a pigtail like mine. She's just the height of my hips. I bent down and hugged her. I let go of her and pinched her nose. She giggled and kissed me on the cheeks. Cute! I went to the table and grabbed a food that was some kind of I don't know what to call it, but, it's delicious! The little girl went beside me. I haven't asked her name. What is it?

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked while smiling. The little girl's eyes widened.

"Saichi!" somebody called out from the gate. The little girl ran to the gate shouting 'Onii-chan! Kukai! Kukai!' She was happy to see the guy. It's like they were so close. Saichi hugged him. He was wearing some kind of shirt and a cargo pants. He was holding a skateboard. Cool! I wonder who he is. Tadase went near them and tapped that Kukai guy's back. Oh! Are they best friends? I think so. I went near them and called Saichi. I noticed that the Kukai guy was frozen on his place.

"Hey, Tadase. What happened to him?" I whispered. Tadase laughed and pulled the Kukai guy away. I could still hear them whispering 'Dude! It's Hoshina Utau! _Blah blah blah…' _I sighed and lifted Saichi. She's heavy, though.

"Put me down! Down! Down! No lift! I don't want to! No to Utau!" the little girl exclaimed. Saichi, she's so adorable! So cute! I put her down and pinched her nose.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked leaning towards her. Her eyes widened and sparkled. It's like she's very interested.

"Sing for us Utau!" she shouted. I felt my cheeks reddened. I looked at my family, and yes, they heard it. They wanted me to sing. I stood up and asked them what song.

"Butter Fly! Butter fly!" Saichi shouted. I pinched her nose again and giggled. I started singing it, everyone clapped their hands. I sang it the best way I can. I tried to give my best. I am not used to places like this. I don't sing in places without my crowd, but, I guess this is better. I don't need to disguise, because I'm with my family. I haven't felt anything like this before, but I like it more. My dad hugged me, I giggled.

"Yey, Utau! Yey!" Saichi shouted with glee. I smiled widely like there's no tomorrow. I can hear my family saying, 'She's really a star!' 'That's our Utau!' 'She's great!'. I wonder where Tadase and that Kukai guy went. I looked around, no one. I asked permission from my mom if I could take a walk to find Tadase. I started inside the house. I went everywhere, but no Tadase. I went at the backyard, nope. Final chance, the farmhouse. Ew. No, no, no! It's smelly there, I can't take it! No way! I don't want to. I really shouldn't go in there! Germs!!

* * *

"Utau!" someone called out, I felt goose bumps on my skin. I am in front of the farmhouse door, still thinking if I will go in.

"Who's that?" I shouted, then turned around. And, yes, there was Tadase. He waved at me. The Kukai guy followed, stunned.

"Hey Utau! It's you right? Hoshina?" Tadase asked while laughing. Well, duh! Who could I be? I nodded. I took a glance on that Kukai guy, who's now blushing. He's star struck huh?

"Why?" I asked Tadase with my arms across my chest. That Kukai is so weird! It's like he saw a ghost! Tadase laughed out loud then walked away. What's with him? I followed him with my eyes, still wondering what's with him. I glanced at the Kukai guy and he was looking down. What's with everyone? I started going back to the house when somebody called my name softly. It was the Kukai guy.

"Utau?" He repeated. I turned around, his hands are now in his pockets.

"Yes?"

"I am Kukai, Kukai Souma." Then he smiled a killer smile. Brown hair, green eyes, white teeth, cool clothing and skateboard, isn't that gorgeous? Ah! What am I thinking? Well, it's true. He wasn't like anybody else in showbiz. He's normal. Like what I wanted to be, a normal person. Could he help me? I hope so...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**»DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara.«**

**»Another Side of Me «**

**»Chapter III: Things can Change«**

**»Lyss«**

I don't know what to do or say. I bit my lips and looked down. Am I blushing? No! I am not. I don't know this feeling, I haven't felt anything like this before. What? What should I do? He's some kind of a guy I haven't met before. I have already saw and talked to different personalities in the world, literally. But, why? Don't tell me I missed a common personality like his? Ah! No, I can't fail myself. I need to say something. Something…

"I guess you know me, already." I chocked out. That's right. I said the right words. It's time to leave!

"Hey! Wait," he pulled me. He pulled my arms lightly, but why did I stopped? Why didn't I insist of going away? What's with him for me anyway? I turned to looked at him, I stared at his green eyes. There's something about him, I knew that. He's some kind of a guy I would be willing to be friends with. I want to know him more. There's nothing I will lose though. Why not?

"What? Do you want something? An autograph or a–"

"No. I don't need those things. Utau, is there really something about you and Kairi Sanjo?" he asked me. Oh! Kairi. He's a star too, like me. He's my love interest in show business. But, we are just best friends, nothing more. He's my manager's, Yukari's, younger brother. Well, Kairi is a great guy. Everyone thinks that we are in a relationship, well yes, in showbiz.

"Before I answer your question, could I ask why?" I said softly. I saw him smiled and giggled. He smirked.

"Nothing. 'Showbiz', you know, Hah hah…" he laughed and waved passing by me. Ah! Baka! Stupid! Is he joking me? That's not a funny joke!

"Hey, you!" I ran to him and pushed him lightly forward. I noticed his face, he wasn't laughing anymore. His face was serious, that's the best angle of his face. Seriousness, now I don't know the real him now. If he is acting all throughout our conversation, well he will win the best actor in the Grammys.

"What?" he asked seriously. He picked up his skateboard that was on the ground, I don't know what to do again. I am stunned.

"Aren't you like, shy? Like what you did before. You were like stunned." I asked. I am so confused. Kukai is a guy that is so hard to tell his feelings. I can't read his face. I don't get it if he's joking, serious or whatever. He is making my mind juggle. He's making my head spin around. I saw him smiled, with lips crooked, his killer smile. Now I don't know what to feel. I felt my mind became empty. I felt my legs numbed. What now?

"I am not stunned. And I won't be." He said with a flat voice. He continued walking inside the house, leaving me alone near the farmhouse. Now then I realized that it was very smelly around here. Aw! I covered my nose and ran inside the house.

* * *

_Ring…ring…_ I tapped the ringing clock I have never experienced waking me up. Oh! Now I do! Great! I sat up and looked around the room. I mean, my room. I tried to open my eyes as widely as it can and yawned. I am wearing my favorite sweat shirt and pants. I waited for some time. I waited for the door to open for some breakfast. I waited, and waited. It still didn't open even just a crack. Oh I forgot! I am not in my house, or even in Los Angeles. I am at Tennessee, a country that is very far away from my home. I stood and wore my bunny slippers, thank goodness I brought them. My teddy! Oh my gosh! We '**moved**'. Right! Why did I leave it? It must be in a garage sale now, or in a charity. Ah! I hate it! I totally forgot! I am not Utau Hoshina from now on. I am, Utau Tsukiyomi. Utau, **Tsukiyomi**. I sighed. Or maybe Sanjo-san recovered it? I immediately ran to the closet, or what ever it is, it's only 1 out of 32 of my closet. A closet, I mean. Imagine that? I grabbed my phone, and tried calling Yukari. Ah! No signal! Damn it! I ran out the room and continued to the doors, for signal.

"Utau! Eat your breakfast now, dear! You're going to be late for school!" my mother called out. What?? School? I've never been to any schools before! Well, in kindergarten yes, but in high school? No way! I was home schooled after I was discovered by Yukari's father, President of Easter company. I am not used to be in public, especially to normal kids. Urgh!

"What school?" I shouted while walking towards the dining table. Breakfast. Potatoes and egg? Is that even edible? My mother stood by me and wrapped her arms around me.

"School, I thought you wanted to go to school?"

"When I was ten." I scowled. It was a long time ago! About seven years?

"School is the best way a person can be productive, dear. What's wrong?" she asked me. I sat down stared at the glass of milk Grandma Haruko prepared for me.

"Fresh?" I asked. I would never drink anything but fresh.

"Of course! Freshly prepared from Kasuki!"

"Kasuki?" I wonder who or where Kasuki is.

"The family cow!" my grandma exclaimed. I spitted out everything I drank. Fresh means 'Fresh Milk' from cows of course, but I drink it cleaned, manufactured already, not straightly from a cow!

"Is there something wrong?" grandma asked me softly. I shook my head and ran to my room.

"Wear something wearable!" my mother shouted before I totally slammed my door. Is she joking? 'Wear something wearable'? Ah! Forget it! I stood in front of the closet and stared at the clothes available.

* * *

The school wasn't too far away from the house. I can walk from here back to the house! Huh! As if I would walk huh? I slammed the door of the Chevy and walked towards the school gate. I know Tadase and Ikuto are behind me but I don't care. I heard whispers behind me. I know I was their subjects. Well, duh! I am Utau Hoshina! Who would not know me? I held my chin up and walked straightly. I know people will go away from my way, and yes they were. I flipped my hair to my back even it's in a pigtail. I noticed the people who were walking out of my way were looking at my back, not me. Huh? Who's or what's in the back? I turned around. There was Kukai, leading some kind of a famous group in school. Huh? They are famous? Some one bumped me, a pink haired girl. She walked straightly next to Tadase. Behind Tadase, is a blue haired boy? He has a long hair! He's like a girl on the face but boy in the clothes. Weird. And there was a brown short haired girl. She is wearing her hair in a small pigtail while hopping like a kid. Why did everyone notice them, not me? I am famous around the world but here I am not, and they are? What? I stepped back and gave them more space. I didn't know why I did that. What's with me?

"Come on! We're going to be late." Ikuto whispered behind me.

"Hai!" I said flatly. I followed Ikuto inside the office of the principal.

* * *

After the first period classes, I went to lunch. The cafeteria was so noisy and dull. It was too crowded too. I played a role of a normal school girl in a TV series, but, it wasn't anything I've expected. I can't stand it here. It's too public. I am not use to it. No one is noticing me as Utau Hoshina. Don't they open their TVs? Don't they hear my songs? What kind of people are they? I went to the roof top, where to my surprise was relaxing. Almost no people. But there's someone sitting at the edge of the building. I felt my heart beat fast. He might fall! I noticed the guy was brown haired. He looks familiar.

"Kukai?" I asked. He turned his head to me. He was ah! He's so handsome with that serious face.

"Utau?".I felt my cheeks reddened. He is so beautiful! I walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me. The wind blew hard. My hair flew up. I fixed it up immediately.

"Nothing. The view here is beautiful." There were the plains, the mountains, clear sky. I like it. He looked at the sky and became quiet. I leaned on the edge where he was sitting, it wasn't that high, though. The wind continued blowing my hair up, it's very cool. The stillness is so relaxing. It's like I would never ever want to go down from this place.

"Eat now. You are hungry." He said. Oops! Maybe he heard my stomach grumbled. Embarrassing! I opened my bag and started nibbling on my sandwich, which I bought from the canteen.

"So, no one still notices you?" Kukai asked me. I sighed and nodded. I don't know why. I really don't know. Maybe pop isn't compatible on a country state like this. Maybe country music will be my next project?

"It's just from the beginning." What does he mean? He was famous? How come I didn't know?

"You're confused aren't you?" could he read minds? He's really good. I nodded. He sighed.

"I am Kukai Souma. I am an international soccer player before. At first they don't know me. But when they saw me playing soccer, there. They knew. People here are not keen observers. They suck right? Sing then they'll know." He jumped to the roof and walked towards the exit of the roof top. He gave me an advice. He told me a part of him. But I still don't know if he is helping me or trying to insult me, because others don't know me?

* * *


End file.
